happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on The Mole's Relationships
(Hello again dudes, this time it is The Mole's turn, yeah. So, he might not be so sure to obviously see any characters, and it's hard to know if they are his friends or not, yet, seriously, The Mole have even interacted with all characters, except for Lammy and Mr. Pickels of course. Still, yet, The Mole may not act so social, but he should be friends with the characters, some of them, neutral, duh, because of how they rarely even interacts with him yeah, so, let's check this out!:) Cuddles: Obviously, Cuddles and The Mole is decent to each other, as they was going to help even Giggles, to build her house, yeah heck those two was even together in the same part as they was, uh, throwing wood in a wood-slicer? Yeah, The Mole also was accidentally killing him though, The Mole doesn't seem to notice. Also, they was going to celebrate Flippy's birthday once, and, another party was when they was sitting with other characters to celebrate? Meh i think to watch Lumpy's show. And both are firemen in the same team, so they do have some friendship, together. Tho, when Cuddles wanted a coin from The Mole, he keeps hurting the rabbit, yeah poor rabbit. And even killing him in the end, and once he was throwing gross things in Cuddles' cup/mug, causing him to get sick, it is yet an ok friendship, tho. So, Cuddles may be a brat sometimes but he would ALWAYS respect The Mole as Cuddles SHOULD actually, y'know, be kind to blind people too, yeah. Ok, they DO know each other, yes. Giggles: The Mole and Giggles was dating, twice, yet, in the episode, yeah if not counting the uh, love bite, The Mole might be depressed as he thought Giggles was slapping his face, as it was actually a dead Lumpy, so, he took Lumpy to Giggles' home, and actually believes that it is that she broke up with him. The Mole did help Giggles to build her house, and, once, he did also want to help Giggles to clean up the nature, only to kill her accidentally in the end though. Hm, The Mole also MIGHT be older then Giggles, heck, how do he know IF Giggles is actually cute? Should be cute, and if he know, he should fall in love with her voice and obviously how Giggles treats nice to him, The Mole probably DOESN'T know how old Giggles is and, also, he do not care how she looks like, he knows that it is the heart and personality that counts, not the look. So, kinda a ship, yet, it doesn't make sense, but i say they obviously ARE friends, too, yup! Toothy: When Toothy was surfing once, as he was going to be surfing, The Mole obviously did even though, yes, gave Toothy the surfboard, but, Toothy isn't seen, later, what if he was in though, only for Cuddles to appear instead? Well, The Mole loves the way Toothy is singing also, and, Toothy is a member of the firemen too, just like Cuddles and The Mole. And they also, yeah, DID appear together in Flippy's birthday and in Lumpy's show. Even if Toothy do seems to be annoyed by the blind guy once, he seems to be when he was in line to buy some eatable meat from Cro-Marmot, still, Toothy seems to like how The Mole is part of the team also, he doesn't seem to mind The Mole at all, so, Toothy and The Mole is both neutral and friends, then. Lumpy: Ok, they seriously appears ALOT together, as Lumpy appears WAY too much, and, those two do, along with Handy, they does makes a good trio, together, as ya shall know, yeah? So, sadly sometimes they aren't so nice to each other, well, Lumpy that is, The Mole IS always nice. They're mixed even if friends mostly, then. Petunia: Petunia seems to not interact with him quite often, guess i can mention the times due to it being little, yeah. Petunia even DID look at The Mole in Pitchin' Impossible but obviously he doesn't notice her at all. In I Get a Trick Out of You They MIGHT tho have, uh, hanged out unless IF they was, something like randomly appeared without being so aware they was going to the same place? And yeah they was helping Giggles to build her house but they SHOULD be friends as they was working, but, not in same part. Again, during the random, or something in groups, they are with others in Remains to be Seen to go finding some candy as it was Halloween. And in ''Camp Pokeneyeout it WAS even a minor mistake. *Facepalms* Shouldn't they be ok as Handy IS Petunia's boyfriend and The Mole actually, yeah, seems good with Handy? ._., Hey! Speaking of Handy!: Handy: Yeah, Handy SEEMS to be The Mole's best friend, and heck yes, ya bet i think so too, imo, those, actually, seems to be good friends, and Lumpy with them makes an interesting trio though, the trio is interesting and 0_0 Handy DO care about The Mole, JUST like Petunia. Actually, Handy only cares if any of those two is hurt then, as he usually ignores or even mocks the ones who got hurt or dies. 0 Ways to say this friendship wouldn't work, they actually, unlike others, interacts often with together, guess i don't need to mention the moments here, just check out Handy's relationship blog unless IF ya already seen it, uh, ok. Nutty: Well, The Mole DID help Nutty in part 1 of "A Sucker for Love" but sadly killed him by mistake in the second part, yes, heck, now i have to use "" crap again because of idiotic links. Obviously, the links is covering EVERYTHING or ALMOST everything i said, anyway, The Mole though did manage to not hurt Nutty at all in "In a Jam" and also it is uh also "Wipe Out!" Where Nutty gets a surfboard from The Mole, maybe friends but, it does get screwed up yeah during "False Alarm" as Nutty does kill The Mole, and even if i hate it when The Mole dies, This is kinda karma even if The Mole accidentally killed Nutty as said before, yeah. Still Nutty SHOULD not notice that The Mole was inside, tho, the gallery said otherwise, yet he played MANY video games and just wanted to play Donkey Kong, so, thought it was nobody yet inside the barrel, hm. Yet, i said yet again, The Mole also took a photo of Nutty, along with Flaky and Disco Bear, who worked with Nutty, so, Nutty and The Mole is ok with each other. Sniffles: Besides the fact that both wears glasses, Sniffles got glasses that makes him see, and, The Mole have glasses even if he don't sees anything at all. Tho, The Mole and Sniffles are friends, The Mole and Sniffles was sitting with Lumpy, who eated beans, as the other two readed. And they SHOULD have been hanging out when they was bowling once. Yeah, along with Handy. But Sniffles didn't sneak inside once when he wanted to meet Splendid so much, as The Mole was a blind guard, he KNEW that Sniffles came, and, Sniffles wanted to leave because respect to the blind, duh! Tho, he accidentally crashed into Sniffles once, almost killing Sniffles. And once when they was going to help Giggles to clean up the nature, along with Pop and Cub, The Mole also accidentally stabbed Sniffles' foot, yet, Sniffles was alive! Ok hm also, though, about other times together which is obviously in groups too, yeah, The Mole helped Sniffles and the others, even Flaky to celebrate Flippy's birthday. Flippy's the birthday bear and Flippy did however get respect from Sniffles, but, The Mole is busy. Tho they're also firefighters of the same team. And Sniffles was sad that The Mole and many of those other characters died after a bus crash once. Once, tho, Sniffles didn't give a darn because he saw The Mole, DEAD! right in front of him! Sniffles didn't even get shocked! Sniffles and The Mole are friends and neutral then, ;( Sniffles didn't give The Mole some respect as he died, Sniffles is really like Handy? ;/ At least Handy cares about The Mole! Pop: The Mole was with Pop in "A Hole Lotta Love" "Something Fishy" "Every Litter Bit Hurts" and "A Sucker for Love Part 2" In the first episode, The Mole was going to help Pop to find Cub, though, The Mole died before he could even help Pop and Cub, or Sniffles in general. In the second episode, the episode at a school, they was sitting together, idk if they was hanging out, with together tho, hm? Neutral/Friends, since why not? Well eh they looks like they're neutral and friends, maybe neutral often, hm. Oh, sorry, i almost forgot! *Facepalms* Ok, explaining the fact; Third episode they was with Sniffles and Cub to clean up the nature, Giggles wanted the nature clean too, and in the fourth episode, The Mole was helping Pop to help an injured Cub, there, neutral/friends, yup! Cub: Almost every episode when he meets Pop, tho, The Mole WANTED to help Pop and Sniffles to be finding Cub underground. Sadly, The Mole didn't get to see Cub in the end as he was, yes, first, to die then. They was also cleaning up the nature, along with Pop and Sniffles, Sniffles? OH! I notice that those four is in both the first and second mentioned episode, anyway: The Mole ALSO gave Cub a lollipop once so he could stop crying, only for him to be scaring poor Cub. Still, once, The Mole died and Cub was swinging and laughing, tho, The Mole's, y'know, dead body? Cub COULD have been believeing it wasn't a corpse, yeah. So, obviously, just like Pop, The Mole is friends/neutral with Cub, right, ok. Flaky: They looks kinda decent together, yes, they looks kinda so, since, in "Party Animal" tho, The Mole was going to celebrate Flippy's birthday party along with Flaky and their friends, and later, in "Wipe Out!" Flaky got a surfboard right from The Mole, and, Flaky is a customer inside The Mole's and Lumpy's doughnut shop, as The Mole gave Flaky a "Doughnut" which is Lumpy's flesh! >_